


Sixty-Nine

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley questioned Aziraphale once, assuming there was still one deadly sin he hadn't indulged in. Aziraphale explains and shows him how wrong he was.Done for the prompt: Kinktober 2019 Day 24: 69Now with ART!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 57
Kudos: 237
Collections: Aziraphale/Crowley Smut Library





	Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ineffable Inktober Day 3: Lazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906783) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 



The morning after the world didn’t end, an angel and a demon were arguing about the benefits of going out and enjoying the new world, versus lying about taking a break. The angel adamantly stayed on the sofa, while the demon attempted to wheedle a trip to the park. The demon gave in, lounging on the sofa next to the angel.

_Crowley laughed, and smirked in a friendly way. “Well, let’s see. You’ve already covered Greed and Pride.” He waved his hands gesturing at the bookshop. “Think we saw Wrath at the airfield, probably. We both know how much you Envy me, so that’s a given.” The demon shot a saucy wink to the angel, who huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “You’re no stranger to Gluttony, and now we can add Sloth. Only one left, Angel.” He cocked an eyebrow with a smirk._

_The angel, recognizing good sarcasm and teasing when he heard it, or at least he did now, chuckled. “Oh Crowley, my darling boy. If you think I still have one left, you haven’t been paying attention.” He smiled coyly over his wine glass at the now gaping demon. “But we aren’t talking about that one just now, are we? Let’s renegotiate the Arrangement a bit, shall we? You teach me how to properly Sloth, and I may be convinced to teach you about the other.”_  


~~~~~

  
Weeks later, Crowley had almost forgotten about the conversation. Everything had gone back to a better version of the normal he was used to. They had talked about the days preceding the showdown at the airfield, both forgiving the other over the misunderstandings, and the harsh words spoken. They became less guarded, as there was no need anymore. Crowley was smiling more freely, but only around Aziraphale. Aziraphale for his part, was more relaxed, no longer restricting himself to a distance from Crowley. They no longer even pretended that spending time together was all about work, considering their effective retirements, and as such, Aziraphale felt comfortable calling on Crowley at his flat as often as Crowley came to the bookshop.

They were each enjoying a small snifter of brandy following a pleasant supper at Crowley’s flat, not feeling the need to fill the space with chat, simply sitting across from each other and taking the occasional sip.

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, noticing that the angel was looking at him oddly. Almost as if his eyes were simply pointed vaguely in his direction, but he was lost in thought. “What’s on your mind, Angel?”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale’s eyes cleared, coming into focus, to look at Crowley’s face. “Oh, my apologies, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Alright, apology accepted.” Crowley took a small sip as Aziraphale relaxed back into his well cushioned chair, waiting until he seemed comfortable before a small curl touched his lips. “So, what’s on your mind, Angel?”

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow and looked up; Crowley was suddenly questioning the wisdom of asking twice. He’d only seen that look on Aziraphale’s face when he saw a brand new dessert on the menu, or when he had made a definitive decision on something he wanted. There was a sharpness in his gaze that he rarely saw, an appraising set to his focus. 

“Well, if you must know, I was thinking of a conversation we shared not long ago. And I believe it is high time I held up my end of the bargain.” He drained the last sip of brandy and set the glass to the side, blinking at Crowley with a small smirk.

“Errr, bargain?” Crowley wracked his brain trying to think of what Aziraphale could be talking about. Did he forget about a wager? “Did we have a bargain?”

“Yes, indeed. You have well held up your end. I’m quite exhausted of not holding mine.” He stood and took five slow steps to where Crowley still sat sprawled over the sofa looking lost. “That is, if it is alright with you?”

Crowley made a confused sound, looking up at Aziraphale who smiled down at him. “Well, my dear, you do remember the day following our trials? You tallied up my sins, as it were? And mistakenly thought that there was one I’d not experienced?”

The sound coming from Crowley didn’t have a name, or structure. Simply a collection of breaths passing through his throat, vibrating his vocal cords while attempting to escape. His eyes widened a bit as Aziraphale smiled and gave him an even more obvious Look than he had in the Bastille. He could feel it tangibly, almost as though he was being touched; Aziraphale started at his hair, trailing his focused assessment down to his feet and then back up again, torturously slowly. 

Aziraphale reached his eyes again. “You’ve done very well in showing me the best way to indulge in Sloth, and it has been a relaxing education. Are you curious, by chance, Crowley?” He bent at the waist with his hands behind his back, bringing himself down to be closer, face to face with Crowley. “Would you be interested, I wonder? In finding out the paths my thoughts take when I am feeling Lustful?”

Crowley blinked slowly. Had he fallen asleep? Was this just the most vivid dream he’d ever had? As his eyes opened again, he was confronted with Aziraphale’s wide pupils, eyes darker than usual, focused and questioning, but full of purpose. He blinked again and Aziraphale raised an eyebrow again. The demon nodded silently and brought his drink up to finish it. 

Aziraphale smiled and took Crowley’s glass from him, setting it to the side. He straightened and offered his hand to pull Crowley off the sofa. “I was rather hoping you’d say that, my dear.”  
Crowley felt goosebumps raise randomly over his skin. Had Aziraphale’s voice always sounded like that? Low, mischievous, and almost husky? He nodded again and allowed Aziraphale to pull him to his feet. He was turned towards the hallway and Aziraphale pressed behind him, hands on his hips. He felt the angel draw close, his nose tracing the shell of his ear. He was twitching in his trousers, almost as though his cock was confused and not wanting to get its hopes up yet.

“Oh my dear Crowley. The thoughts I’ve had of you.” Aziraphale’s voice was low, and Crowley let out a whining noise at the light breath tickling him. Crowley’s head turned slightly towards Aziraphale who tutted and shifted his head to move Crowley’s back where he wanted him. His hips were gripped slightly tighter. “Ah-ah, you’ll listen first, as we make our way to your bed. Would you please take four steps?”

Crowley took four steps forward, Aziraphale moving with him. “Perfect. I’d always wondered what it would be like to feel your hips as you walk, they are so active. Thinking of those hips swishing in my direction has caused many distractions for me.” He let out another warm breath over the demon’s ear and Crowley felt himself twitch again. “Three steps please.”

Crowley moved again, shadowed by the angel who slid one hand to cup his buttock. “Such a lovely anatomy you have, I’ve always so enjoyed watching you move, as we’d make our way through the park, or traversing the neighborhood. Then when we would inevitably part ways, I’d make my way home to the bookshop to enjoy the memory of our walk. To know that it _feels_ as good as it looks- oh my word, lovely indeed.” He gave a gentle squeeze and relished the surprised sound Crowley made. No denying it now, Crowley’s arousal was coming on strong. “Four steps please.”

Why had he made his flat so bloody long?! Crowley was starting to do the math of how long it would take to get to his bed at this rate and made a frustrated whine when he stopped. “Now now, this is _my_ Lust we are exploring. I’m truly looking forward to giving you your turn later.” He smiled at the almost imperceptible shiver Crowley had. “My dear, are you wearing boots and socks, or are they your feet? Three more steps, first.”

“M’ wearin’ boots.” Crowley was rather proud of himself for putting words together in a manner which almost resembled a sentence and counting steps at the same time, especially considering that his thoughts were running in the direction of Aziraphale’s promise of getting his own turn. 

“Excellent. I’ll help you keep your balance here, if you’d bend to take them off please.” He gripped Crowley’s waist tightly and pulled him snugly into the cradle of his hips. Crowley groaned at the feeling of Aziraphale’s arousal firmly pressed against his backside. In honesty, he never believed they’d get this far. Not for another hundred years at least. “At your leisure, my dear. Footwear off, please.”

The demon bent over, feeling one of Aziraphale’s hands drag down his spine as he did. He was held tight against the angel as he got out of his boots and socks, tossing them to the side. Aziraphale’s hand slid up his spine as he stood back up and continued up into his hair, causing Crowley to make a sound high in his nose. Aziraphale’s hand slowly closed in his hair and gently pulled his head back to rest on his shoulder; Crowley whined again, enjoying the prickly sensation more than he’d have thought he would. He was hard and firmly held in his pants. He couldn’t decide if the snugness of his briefs was good or bad.

“Thank you, my dear. You’re doing wonderfully. Four steps please.” Crowley moved again and stopped. “Now, I’ll just help here, if I may?” He brought both hands to Crowley’s shirt, pausing at the top button. Crowley nodded quickly and made an affirmative sound and Aziraphale’s lips grazed his ear in a smile. “Excellent.”

The angel slowly unbuttoned Crowley’s shirt and slid his hands up his chest and over his shoulders, sliding it down his arms and off. It landed neatly on the sofa behind them, followed by the demon’s undershirt. Aziraphale’s hands moved across Crowley’s abdomen, up his chest, lightly scratching through the chest hair over his sternum before continuing to his shoulders and down his arms to his wrists, holding them loosely. “When the fashion allowed it, seeing the strands of hair on your chest in ‘blink and you miss it’ moments would slowly stoke my desire to see more of you. And now, not only can I see, but I am allowed to touch? The sweetest reward for me. Five steps, please.”

Steps taken, Aziraphale worked on Crowley’s belt and zipper. “As tight as your trousers are, my dear, I’m lucky to get anything done. You think you’re subtle, walking into my bookshop like that? Assuming I am unaware of, or perhaps unmoved by the temptation you carry? Legs akimbo, showing off the bulge of the cock you’ve chosen to wear as of late? Do you believe that I haven’t noticed how you turn your knee out, giving just the right amount of space that I know I’d fit in?” The belt fell to the floor with a series of clinks that Crowley would hear every time he got undressed from now until eternity. He had an image of a belt clinking in the year 4000 and still getting a Pavlovian erection. His mouth moved in a tiny smile at the thought. “Four steps, tempter.” 

“Utterly beautiful fiend. I’ve spent hours considering everything about what you hide under your clothes. From the look of your limbs spread across my bed, to how warm your skin would feel against mine. How every part of you would _taste_. I’ve fantasized about the sounds you’d make as I dragged my fingers and lips across your body. These thoughts I’ve had, keeping them to myself, as you’ve lounged on my sofa and drank my wine. Four steps.” His eyes rolled back at the picture being painted for him. He moved and Aziraphale shadowed him.

Crowley’s breath caught in his throat becoming aware of the fact that he didn’t know the angel as well as he always had assumed he did. He suddenly realized that he could have sent Aziraphale on much higher level Temptations during their Arrangement. He was quite- frightening? Intimidating? A natural? All of these things. Where had the angel hidden this side of himself? And so damn _well_. He never would have guessed that these deeply sensual thoughts would have been in Aziraphale’s mind, let alone imagining they’d ever pass his lips

Aziraphale flattened his palms against the demon’s chest, sliding his hands down to deal with the fastenings on Crowley’s trousers, before pushing into his trousers, bringing them down his legs. He leaned down to pull them off Crowley’s feet, tossed them to the side, and then barely grazed his fingers back up Crowley’s legs, catching on the fabric of his pants as his hands moved past his waist, again teasing along his stomach and chest. “I’d often wondered exactly how you removed your trousers, they always seemed too tight to do the human way. I can’t begin to describe the satisfaction I feel in finding out first hand, as it were. Four steps, demon.”

The angel brought his hands back to Crowley’s pants, hooking his thumbs into the waistband. The speed of the pants being dragged down his legs- had Crowley called it glacial, he felt he would have been being generous. His breath came out in a rush as his cock came free, bouncing lightly now that it was unsupported, cool air tickling over his heated skin. He heard the angel hum in approval next to his ear. The angel’s nose skimmed his spine as he dropped down for Crowley to step out of his pants and he rubbed his cheek over one of Crowley’s cheeks before standing again. His hands dragged back up his legs, stopping close enough to frame his groin in the space between his thumbs and pointer fingers, but not close enough to touch. “As I lounged in that bathtub, I had to ignore the shape of the legs I was wearing, noting how well they’d fit around my proper body’s waist. I could picture how perfect the length of them were if kneeling behind me. Five steps.”

They moved again, and Crowley became aware that his eyes were mostly closed and he was making an occasional keening sound, drowning in Aziraphale’s words. The times he’d thought of Aziraphale being in his bed, being intimate the first time, he’d pictured the foreplay very differently. “You would come into _my _bookshop, day after day, evening after evening, without offering even the slightest peek at what delights lie under your clothing, or the lightest feel of your lips. You would tease, only barely allowing me the knowledge of what you chose to wear between your legs. An angel could take offense at such selfishness.” He firmly pulled Crowley back against his hips again, pushing him against his own covered erection, his hands still framed around the demon’s cock. “Five steps again, if you please.”__

__Crowley tried to move his hips to angle himself into Aziraphale’s hands, receiving a firmer hold keeping him still against Aziraphale’s hips and a nudge behind the knee to move him forward. Once stopped, Crowley sucked in a sharp, hissing breath as Aziraphale’s hand circled around the base of his cock. “Oh, you’d be shocked to know how many evenings I’ve spent wondering how well you’d fit into my hand, to say nothing of the other places I’ve fantasized about. I believe the answer to the question of ‘Does it fit nicely’ thus far is, ‘Yes. _Perfectly_.’ Would you agree, darling? Six steps, please.”_ _

__Crowley nodded as he moved, and Aziraphale smiled against his ear again. “I agree. Simply wonderful. The perfect length, the weight, the thickness. Oh Crowley, the things I’ve thought of, activities I’ve wanted to partake in. Watching humans for thousands of years, how much joy they experienced both together and alone. Allowing myself to practice on my own, all the while so sure of how much I’d enjoy doing such things with a partner. Also knowing that I’d never choose to be with a human. But a particularly beautiful demon, on the other hand? Those were the fantasies that drove my hand. Three steps.”_ _

__“Humans gave me attention, begged my favor at times, but from my demon? I heard nothing. I couldn’t, I had to hide. The fear that I’d never know such pleasure drove me to despair at times. Yet patience prevails, and the means to put my thoughts to action is now literally within my grasp.” He stroked up, finding a generous amount of precome gracing the head. He slipped his hand around, gathering the slick, before stroking back down; a groan caught in Crowley’s chest. Aziraphale stroked base to tip and back once more and stopped. “Seven steps this time, my dear.”_ _

__The first five steps brought them to the bedroom door, and Crowley tried to take longer steps to get closer to the bed, but was held back, literally, by Aziraphale’s grip on his shaft. The angel chuckled and kissed his ear. “Oh, no, my dear. My Lust burned slowly, starting with a spark. I’ve had many hundreds of years to imagine exactly what I’d do if given the chance. Hungered for it. Starved my mind to feast my eyes when you were present, regardless of what books or lectures were near. And now I burn from the inside when you are near.” His tongue flicked out against Crowley’s ear as he whispered. “Two more, if you please.”_ _

__Crowley whined and he felt himself let go of the sclera, unwilling to expend even the barest amount of energy that wasn’t dedicated to the angel. The bed was so close yet so far and Crowley whined indignantly as Aziraphale let go of him. He heard the sounds of Aziraphale’s waistcoat being removed, and the _swwp_ sound of a bow tie being pulled through a collar. He felt Aziraphale bend and kneel behind him, removing his own shoes and socks. He felt Aziraphale nuzzle his cheek again before he felt the flat of his tongue tracing his spine as he stood again, ending with a hungry growl and another lick to the shell of his ear. Crowley’s knees went a bit weak and Aziraphale’s arms came around to embrace and steady him. “Delicious. Such soft, warm skin. You taste of sugar, burnt just a few moments too long. Does all of you taste the same? My mouth waters with desire to find out. Two steps, dear.”_ _

__He heard the muffled snap of shuffling his braces down his arms to hang down his legs. Aziraphale’s shirt was unbuttoned, and both that and his undershirt came off next. Crowley was sure he was being burned as he felt Aziraphale’s chest against his back, the short, slightly curled hairs teasing against him. He made a noise low in his throat, desperate for even one glimpse of what was happening behind him. “My my, what a delightful number of sounds I’ve gotten from you, and I’ve not even been trying. All now seared into my mind, added to the other accidental sounds I’ve heard over the years, to be taken out and remembered when I’m alone. One step.”_ _

__The soft _fwip_ sounds of Aziraphale’s trouser buttons coming apart was driving the demon mad. What Aziraphale has said was true; Crowley was sure that the angel hadn’t been trying. It was almost embarrassing, the angel had barely touched him, and he was sure he’d never been so aroused in his entire existence, and that included seeing the angel’s shapely legs in tights at The Globe Theater. There was a brush of air as the trousers dropped to the ground past his legs, and Aziraphale leaned to pick them up, presumably to send them in the same direction as the rest of his clothing. He brought both hands to cover and play over Crowley’s buttocks. “Every part of you seems to fit perfectly against me, in my hands, as though you were made only for me to enjoy. I do like the thought of that, being complementing sides of the same mould. One step.” _ _

__“Angel, please-” He felt a laugh and soft lips touch his shoulder, but then they left again. Aziraphale removed his pants and stood against Crowley’s back, his erection flattening between them. He began moving his hands over everything he could reach. Down his arms, gently scratching up his back, squeezing his chest and dancing his fingertips around the demon’s nipples._ _

__“How you say my name sometimes has been the most infuriating beauty to my ears. I see in novels the cliche that one wants their lover to scream or moan their name, but I must admit Crowley, I don’t want that. I don’t want you to be able to speak at all. I want you lost, stimulated beyond speech. I want your eyes locked with mine and unable to form even one word as I enjoy you. I want to watch you pleasured senseless by all means I have. One step, my dear. And then turn around.”_ _

__Crowley took another step, he was so damned close to the bed it was maddening. One more step would do it, but he closed his eyes and turned to face Aziraphale. He opened them and saw that there was only the barest amount of blue left in Aziraphale’s eyes. The angel’s lips were parted and his tongue peeked out to wet them; his cheeks were pink._ _

__“Ange-”_ _

__Aziraphale quickly brought two fingers to the demon’s lips, stopping him. Once he was silent, the angel nodded and moved his hand to cup around his jaw, his thumb rubbing back and forth against his chin. “Every curl of your lips, whether smirk or smile, I have wanted to kiss. I’ve wanted to know the shape of your teeth on my lips, against my throat. I’ve taken myself in hand thinking of the texture of your tongue against mine.” His grip tightened as he pulled Crowley’s face to him; he whispered against his lips. “Your first temptation was showing the apple to Eve. Your second was showing yourself to me.”_ _

__Aziraphale’s blue eyes were clear as they gazed into Crowley’s. Into his soul, it felt to Crowley. The angel flicked his tongue, teasing at Crowley’s lips, but not closing the distance. Crowley heard a whine escape him; Aziraphale’s eyes lit up with a smile as he finally brought their lips together. Crowley couldn’t have kept his eyes open if he tried. He felt Aziraphale’s other hand move over his waist to his back to hold him still as he stepped in closer. Their groins pressed together between them and Crowley’s hips twitched, giving an unpracticed thrust. Aziraphale’s hand went from Crowley’s jaw to the back of his neck to hold him in place as his other hand teased over the tips of their cocks. He slicked his palm with their precome before grasping them together as well as he could and carefully stroking._ _

__Aziraphale broke the kiss only far enough to tilt his head the other way and come back in, coaxing Crowley’s mouth open with his tongue. His hand stilled and shifted, gripping near the base of Crowley’s shaft as his tongue explored the demon’s mouth. He tangled his fingers in Crowley’s thick red hair and closed his hand in a fist again, gently pulling to break Crowley’s lips away from his own. He closed his lips, gently sucking at Crowley’s lower lip as his head was tilted back, and he let out a low sound hearing Crowley’s whine. He moved his lips, mouthing down to his jaw, lightly biting at him. His other hand held firm keeping the demon’s hips in place. He licked over Crowley’s bobbing Adam’s apple and hummed._ _

__Aziraphale stood back, and brought Crowley’s face back down to look at him. He took in the demon’s heavy lidded eyes, just starting to come back into focus; his kiss wet lips which were barely curved in a lazy smile. He slurred a bit in his shell shocked haze. “Angel, ‘m impressed, lussst looks good on you.”_ _

__The angel looked at him in amused surprise as he held Crowley’s face, grazing his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone. “Oh, Crowley. Those were only my _thoughts_. Did you think everything up until now fully encompassed my desires? That speaking, simple touches and a few kisses would satisfy me? Those were warnings, my dear. Hoping to prepare you for the depth and intensity of the control I’ve had to keep tight rein on for so long. I am not entirely sure that even I am confidently prepared for finally letting go and allowing myself to indulge my curiosity and wants. But, I am ever so eager to find out. Now. One last step, please.”_ _

__Crowley swallowed, trembling with nerves and yearning, and stepped back, his calves bumping the mattress behind him as Aziraphale watched him closely. His eyes traveled down Crowley’s lithe figure and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth under his tongue. Crowley took the opportunity to finally look at the angel. He took in his curved hips and chest, his thighs, arms, and shoulders. All somehow showed both the softness of a sensualist and the strength of a soldier. He flushed warm at the sight of Aziraphale’s cock, barely thicker than his own, a reflection of the angel it was attached to. He heard an almost hungry growl and watched as Aziraphale took himself in hand, stroking slowly. He felt the other hand under his chin, bringing his eyes up again._ _

__Aziraphale smiled in a way that sent shivers down his spine and he felt it all through his body. He sent his hand back down to trail a finger over the top of Crowley’s cock and then brought it up to suck into his mouth. Crowley’s mouth went dry as Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed with another hungry sound. “ **Perfect**.” His eyes snapped open and he placed his palm on Crowley’s chest. He gave a firm push and Crowley landed on the bed, his feet still on the floor. He looked up at Aziraphale who had stepped in between his knees. “Just perfect.”_ _

__The angel struck quickly, his hands landing on either side of Crowley’s hips, mouth closing over the head of his cock with a satisfied hum. The demon gripped the sheets with a shocked exclamation and stared down at Aziraphale. Blue eyes peered up at him from under his eyelashes, and the bastard winked before sliding his mouth down as far as he could, just to the back of his mouth. He swiped his tongue back and forth as he pulled back up. He looked at Crowley again, a jolt going down his own spine at the intensity in his yellow eyes. He closed his eyes to savor his lover more completely and set himself at a slow pace. He slowly sucked his way back down, and then trailed the tip of his tongue as he came back up. He licked sloppy patterns over the head before tilting his head to slide back down. He carefully nibbled as he came back up, humming again as he simply held the head in his mouth._ _

__Aziraphale was savoring the sounds coming from Crowley just as ardently as he was the flavors in his mouth. He could discern the burnt sugar bitterness of his skin from the salty sweetness of his precome, and he looked up at Crowley again._ _

__The demon’s knuckles were white with his grip on the sheets and his head was thrown back, accenting the lines of his throat. His chest was moving with the force of his panting and moaning, and his hips were shaking with the effort it was taking to keep still._ _

__Aziraphale crooked a finger and used the knuckle to massage just behind Crowley’s testicles and smirked around his cock as Crowley’s legs twitched wider, one coming to rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He looked down again and met Aziraphale’s gaze just as a suddenly slick finger began teasing at him. Instinct drove the demon to grip behind the knee not resting on the angel and hold it as he relaxed as well as he could against the finger now sliding inside him. The finger crooked and started rubbing against him, gently moving inside him. It felt so foreign, but also so amazing._ _

__Aziraphale was watching him for something, expectation and anticipation creasing his features, and Crowley raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion. The angel allowed Crowley to pop out of his mouth for a moment and smiled with a shrug. “I suppose it doesn’t work on everyone.”_ _

__Before Crowley could ask a question, Aziraphale had swallowed down around his cock again and a high pitched appreciation punched out of Crowley’s throat. The single finger continued its slow glide, and Crowley felt the heavy tingle that preceded his orgasms. He had just enough brain cells working to be happy he’d lasted this long and tap sloppily on Aziraphale’s head to warn him. He wasn’t prepared for the chuckle that vibrated down his shaft and he reflexively gripped the blond curls in his hand as his hips flexed into the angel’s mouth. He felt Aziraphale’s tongue flexing against his shaft and the squeeze of the swallow around the head as he came. White sparks exploded as he clenched his eyes shut, and he called out sounds that weren’t words. Aziraphale slipped his finger out of his body as he carefully lapped at Crowley’s cock as the demon twitched. His leg fell to the bed, having lost his grip, and his hand loosened out of Aziraphale’s hair._ _

__If this was how he discorporated, Crowley would take it gratefully. Show up back in Hell with a satisfied smile, naked as Adam, strut his way to the requisitions department and ask for another corporation, warning them that if he was lucky, he’d be back needing another one shortly._ _

__Aziraphale hadn’t moved far, his breath still ghosting over Crowley’s groin as he greedily watched his lover’s reactions. He carefully moved the leg from his shoulder, licking the back of the thigh as it came into range until he hit the back of the knee. He was pleasantly surprised by the giggle that came from the demon and the shake of the leg, attempting weakly to get away. “Sssssstoooop, tickles.”_ _

__The tongue shifted to teeth as he tried biting instead and relished the groan that came to his ears. Settling the leg onto the bed, he lifted himself back to standing upright as he looked down at the trembling demon. He waited until Crowley’s eyes opened and fixed on his own before moving again. He smiled with heat. “My turn.”_ _

__Crowley could do nothing but nod, somehow expressing both consent and asking for more. His eyes widened as the angel crawled over him on his hands and knees stopping as he straddled his stomach, sitting back on his ankles, his prick resting over his sternum. He seemed entranced by the view, resting there, getting the gentle thatch of hair damp. He gave a tiny thrust and sighed over the texture of the hair tickling the underside of his shaft. His eyes slid shut as he allowed himself two more small thrusts before stopping._ _

__Blue eyes opened again and surveyed the body beneath him. Reaching for one of Crowley’s hands, he brought it up to slowly suck each finger in turn. He gave each the same attention he’d given to Crowley’s cock as he gazed into unblinking yellow eyes. He gave one last thrust against Crowley’s chest before lifting up to his knees and closed Crowley’s fingers around his cock._ _

__A breath, a heartbeat later, and he groaned, the rumble coming from deep in his chest as he began thrusting, fucking himself into Crowley’s fist as he held it in place. “So good, Crowley. Your hand feels so good, your fingers warm and tight. If I wasn’t so eager to feel your lips around me, that sinful tongue dragging over me, I’d find my ecstasy just as easily this way.”_ _

__“Angel, please.” Crowley’s eyes were fixed on his hand and he started moving on his own. Squeezing, releasing, his thumb circling the head, listening to the angel’s symphony of bliss._ _

__“What, demon? Tempter?” He looked down at Crowley. The demon’s eyes darted from his face down to his hand, licking and parting his lips. He took steps forward on his knees, Crowley’s hand never stopped in stroking him even as he now rested against his lips. “May I, then? You’d like that?”_ _

__In reply, Crowley simply opened his mouth, sucking the head of his cock inside. Aziraphale’s head fell back and a woosh of breath erupted from him as he moved just closer enough and Crowley started to bob his head. Feeling the demon’s tongue flicking him, and his lips sliding over his flesh was infinitely better than he’d imagined. He pulled a breath in as Crowley’s hands gripped his cheeks to get better leverage and pull his hips toward his mouth. Aziraphale’s fingers tangled back into red hair as he allowed Crowley to direct his thrusts._ _

__He whispered praise and adoration and Crowley groaned around his shaft, sucking and licking. Crowley’s mind was a jumble of joy. Aziraphale was here, in his bed, in his hands, in his _mouth_. He tasted of mild sugar and rain, salt and fresh air, and Crowley begged in his mind, to every day til the end of time, have this taste on his tongue. His hands slid up the angel’s back to feel his ribs and shoulder blades, he couldn’t stop the sounds of hunger and happiness trying to escape him. He was barely even hearing the words being spoken, but he felt them settle into his soul like a warm blanket. The hand in his hair tightened and pulled him back and he whined, begged, “No!”_ _

__Aziraphale was panting above him. “I'm not done with you, don’t worry. But I desperately want to feel you inside me.” Crowley hadn’t even noticed his erection return, but hearing those words, he felt it acutely. He watched as Aziraphale slicked his hand before reaching back and gripping Crowley, giving long smooth strokes. The angel shifted and began sitting back, slowly being breached. He paused, giving himself a moment, and looked down at Crowley. He allowed himself to put the Lust to the side, looking down at Crowley with all of the adoration, joy and Love he had for him. Crowley choked for a moment, his eyes wet, and hoped that his face was reflecting even a fraction of his own feelings._ _

__The emotional pause ended when Aziraphale blinked and cracked his neck to the side before looking down into Crowley’s yellow eyes again, intense and hungry. He worked himself down Crowley’s shaft until he was fully seated on his hips. He sighed before starting to move, rocking his hips raising up on his knees before coming back down, firmly landing back down on Crowley’s hips._ _

__Crowley could only watch at first, the angel moving on him, every wet dream and wank fantasy come to life in stunning reality. He finally found it within him to move. Running his hands over Aziraphale’s torso, teasing his fingernails across his chest, catching his nipples. He coveted every sound he was drawing out of his lover, and he gripped Aziraphale’s hips, started thrusting, meeting the angel and relishing the higher pitch of the sounds it created._ _

__Time was meaningless, as Aziraphale rode Crowley, and he twined their fingers together on his hips. He growled Crowley’s name, sucking on air as he chased his pleasure voraciously. He leaned back just enough to angle their thrusts to hit his prostate and he keened, his eyes rolling back. Letting go of one of Crowley’s hands, he stroked himself, almost roughly, desperately, and his head shook back and forth with ferocity as he felt his orgasm building in his pelvis._ _

__“Look at me.” Crowley begged and demanded as his free hand scratched up through the white blond curls on his chest to grip the angel’s chin and force his face down. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open as he felt the tension release, climaxing strongly, the streaks going on Crowley’s chest, past his shoulder, the last reflex of his orgasm leaving a small pool in the hollow of Crowley’s throat. His hips resumed thrusting._ _

__“Crowley, give it to me, please.”_ _

__The demon’s hand shot to Aziraphale’s throat, dragging him down to kiss and bite at his lips. The rhythm broken, Crowley slid out of Aziraphale’s body as he rolled them until Aziraphale was on his back underneath him. He grabbed Aziraphale behind the knee and rested his calf over his shoulder, unfortunately no longer able to reach to kiss the angel. He pulled himself under Aziraphale’s back, supporting him at an angle to thrust back into him. His arm curled and embraced the leg against his chest, resting on his shoulder. His other hand was under Aziraphale’s other knee, holding him up and open, better positioned for Crowley’s access._ _

__Crowley’s hips snapped, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. He kissed, licked, and bit at the calf near his face as he stared at the angel._ _

__Aziraphale was burning in his Lust fueled ecstasy. He had tried to hold Crowley’s legs and hips, but as Crowley took control, it was all he could do to not discorporate. He was pulling his heel into Crowley’s shoulder, the feeling of Crowley's lips and teeth on his leg making his skin tingle. The demon was driving into him powerfully, and Aziraphale gave up trying to control himself as sweat and his own spend dripped off of Crowley onto his own chest. His back arched and he gripped his own hair as he wailed Crowley’s name and chanted ‘yes’ and ‘please’. He felt an orgasm wave through him, tingling along his nerves. Looking down, he saw his own hand pulling and stroking himself, too deep to realize what his own body was doing._ _

__Seeing Aziraphale lose control was all that Crowley could take and he pushed into him as firmly as he could as he came to another climax. His hands lost their hold on Aziraphale’s legs, which fell loosely to the bed. He took a long moment to memorize the debauched angel, before snapping softly, cleaning away the various dampness covering, and filling, them both. He collapsed to his elbows, lips first onto Aziraphale’s mouth, slow, deep and passionate in contrast to the exhaustion in their bodies. Small sounds of contentment and tired bliss escaping them as they explored each other. Crowley broke the kiss with a smile and rolled to his back, and they turned their heads to look at each other._ _

__Aziraphale gave a breathy laugh and twined his fingers with Crowley’s. “I must admit a disappointment in myself. I never questioned the strength of my imagination before, and yet now, I find it was woefully lacking.”_ _

__Crowley had a split second of concern before hearing Aziraphale’s statement, and he couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “Are you sure you should have shown me what a fierce lover you’d be? You know I’m chaining myself to your bed from now on, right?”_ _

__Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh, Crowley. If you think that picturing that will in any way dissuade me from wanting you, or regret finally showing you … well, it’s like you don’t know me at all! I shall have to start all over again next time.”_ _

__Crowley made a vowel-less sound in his throat. “Not that that wasn’t hot and overwhelming, but I hope that isn’t your idea of foreplay. I won’t be able to handle that every time I want you. I’ll break.”_ _

__“Of course not. Perhaps for special occasions, then? It was exhilarating to me; the control, how obviously needy you were, the surprise in your movements, eagerness. You were delicious in so many ways, my dear.”_ _

__Crowley rolled closer to kiss Aziraphale again, combing his fingers into his soft curls. He scooted away to sit up against the headboard, the pillows shoving up just the right way, and nudged Aziraphale to join him. Two glasses of cool water appeared and they clinked their glasses together with a low chuckle before they began sipping. Crowley put his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, encouraging him to cuddle closer._ _

__“Well, I suppose I should admit I was wrong.”_ _

__“Wrong about what, my dear?”_ _

__“You go much more, errr, completely, into the Sins. So, I must have been wrong about Wrath. Does that mean you still have one left?”_ _

__Aziraphale looked at him. “No, I have absolutely felt and used Wrath. There are a few demons who I’ve destroyed over the years.” He nodded at Crowley’s widened eyes. “They were here to harm you, or remove you, and I’d never let either of those to happen. I believe it only took four complete obliterations before Hell decided to stop trying, that you must be much better than they thought if you were able to keep _me_ under control. That was how I understood the memo when it came. They accidentally delivered it to the bookshop instead of your flat. Lucky for me.”_ _

__Crowley stared at the angel. “I thought I knew you, and am so grateful right now that I was wrong.”_ _

__Aziraphale gave a happy wiggle. “I’m grateful you allowed me to show you how wrong you were.”_ _

__The two finished their water and kissed again, before resting their foreheads together, each thinking they’d never be able to top this, but making many plans to try._ _

**Author's Note:**

> There are 6969 words, and 69 steps in this story, and yet not one 69 sex position. I wracked my brain trying to figure out how to do something unexpected with the prompt "69", and I hope this hits well. Oh, and I found out that my story URL or ID or whatever _also_ has a 69 in it! LOL
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346 ** _69_** 70
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know!
> 
> Now with a-MAZ-ing artwork commissioned from [Bluerose](https://brstudios.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ineffable Inktober Day 3: Lazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906783) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish)




End file.
